A-Boss: Confront the Source
The mission "A-Boss: Confront the Source" is the boss mission in Gloomy Manor, and is the first boss mission in Luigi's Mansion 2. The boss is the Grouchy Possessor and the Spider Queen. It is split into three phases, much like every other boss in the game. Since it is the introduction to Possessor Ghosts, it is not to hard to defeat. It is much more puzzle-based than the other bosses. while sucking up the Grouchy Possessor]] This mission do not have any Boos to collect. This mission does not have any gems to collect. '' Mission Blurb "''The paranormal reading is off the charts! I don't know what's down in that Cellar, but it's not happy. Why don't you...uh...investigate?" Starting Dialogue "Eureka! I've cracked it! I've triangulated the powerful paranormal signal, and it's coming from...the Cellar. Yep. The CELLAR. Scared? Can't say I blame you. Cellars do have a terrible reputation. But I believe in you, Luigi! Once we find out who - or what - is behind this mess, we'll put a stop to it. So button up this overalls real tight, and get ready for action, my boy! Now, to get to the Cellar, you'll need to take the elevator. It's pretty straightforward, but I'll mark the Cellar on your map." "This key should open the elevator. Though I imagine the elevator's operating permit may be expired... Oh well, I'm sure it'll be fine. Heh... OK, then - I'll be tracking your progress from the relative warmth and comfort of this Bunker. Ready or not!" New Ghosts * Grouchy Possessor Mission Goals Overall Goal * Take the elevator to the bottom level, and then investigate the Cellar and find the origin of the strong paranormal signal. Other Goals * Confront the source of the powerful energy. Story After being pixelated to the Lobby, Luigi must take the elevator down. Though, as E. Gadd said, the elevator is old and very rickety. When Luigi steps in, it seems to work fine, although it eventually crashes down to the Cellar, leaving it unusable. After exploring around for a bit, finding money and killing spiders, Luigi will come across what starts the boss fight. The Grouchy Possessor and the Spider Queen When Luigi comes across a web on the back wall, he will begin to pull it, only to have the Spider Queen drop out of nowhere and attempt to skewer him with its legs. Phase 1 Its large green eyes are weak to the flash from the Strobulb. When it open them, stun it and use the time to steal the web from the wall. Near the front of the room there is a Possessed Armor with a torch. Pull the web over to it, and as it swings down to hit Luigi, keep just out of reach and let it hit the web instead. The web will be set alight, and once the flames reach the Spider Queen, it will knock her off the wall, knocking the Grouchy Possessor out as well. Luigi does have a small window of time to stun the Possessor if he's quick, otherwise it will create a shield, and try to charge Luigi once. When the Possessor is stunned and Luigi starts to vacuum it up, he will see it has infinite health, although one power suck will take off a layer of "health". When the Possessor possesses the Spider Queen again, get out of the hall since the Queen will charge through it. Phase 2 After charging through the hall, phase 2 begins. The Spider Queen will run along the ceiling, breaking away the back wall revealing a new section. She will also knock a fan down with a web hanging from it. First, use the fan to catch the web on fire from the torch knight's torch, and burn the two large webs on either wall. The web on the right is covering a spear knight, which will come of use later. Now do the same as before, except this time, let the spear knight stab the web. With the web impaled on its spear, use the fan again to catch it on fire, and light the other web on fire. AS before, this knocks the Possessor out from the Queen. Take another layer of health, and he'll fly back into the Queen once more. Phase 3 When crawling along the ceiling, the Queen will break away yet another wall, revealing a new section. Where the Queen is, there will be a web that can be carried. Carry it over to the torch knight, while dodging the Queens projectiles and the spiders coming down from the ceiling, and set it on fire. On the way back to the Queen, some pillars will fall, blocking Luigi's path, although he can easily get around them. With the web on fire, burn the large web on the left, near the Queen. This unveils a torch knight. What you do next is simple; stun the Queen, take the web from her, set it on fire with the new torch knight. Or Luigi can just simply walk to the web where the spider queen is and burn it simply. The Possessor will be knocked out one more time, and when he is given a third power suck, he'll finally be caught. Ending the mission After beating the boss, the Dark Moon piece will burst out of the Poltergust 5000. When Luigi collects the piece, the Spider Queen will come to her senses and retreat with the other spiders into a crack in the wall. E. Gadd will cal saying: "Remarkable! A ghost that can possess other beings! And, unless my eyes are going, the possessor had a piece of the Dark Moon inside himself! Oh...by the way... Are you OK? That was a pretty intense scuffle! But you and the Poltergust 5000 really showed that boss ghost who's...boss! I'm sure you're tired after that fight. I'll bring you back now." Luigi then dances and gets scared by a spider, ending the boss fight of the Gloomy Manor. Ending Dialogue "Luigi, my boy! What a fight! You really used your noggin to teach that ghost a lesson! Let's take a look at that body-snatcher ghost!" "Fantastic! Now that we've recovered another Dark Moon piece, we just need to find the REST of them! Wuzzat? You thought we were done? Ho ho! You didn't think the ghosts would keep all the pieces in the same place, did you? No, these ghosts are far too crafty for that. They've likely spread the pieces across the entire valley! Anyhoo, let's inspect that piece of the Dark Moon!" "Criminy! Just like the other one, this thing is covered with the same corrupting energy! But it's nothing a good scrubbing can't fix. Now, if my suspicions are correct... Yes! More of that creepy fog has lifted. Maybe the Parascope will be able to locate more Dark Moon pieces now! Let's take a gander at the map and see what shakes loose. Woo hoo! That's it! That's where we've got to go next! How are we getting there, you ask? Well... I thought it might some to this, so I made a couple of tweaks to the Pixelator! It should now be able to move you to the next location. Check it out on the monitor!" Videos Category:Missions Category:Luigi's Mansion 2 Category:Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Category:Gloomy Manor Category:Gloomy Manor Missions Category:Bosses of Luigi's Mansion 2